


Thai Massage

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Karu got tickets for free Thai Massage and asks Sui out.This is a snapshot into some sort of a AU where Karu and Sui finally got together and are living with each other.





	Thai Massage

"Oh Sui!" Karu reached into his pockets and pulled out two crumbled pieces of paper. Sui raised an eyebrow. Recently, they have been going on random trips based on random tickets that Karu apparently won from random lucky draws and games. He was not sure where Karu won them from. He did not even know that there were that many prizes to be won around their vicinity. At the rate Karu is winning them free stuff, it almost felt as if they are living the luxury lifestyle from the outside.

"Thai massage!" Karu exclaimed as he proudly held the two crumpled pieces of tickets. 

_ Thai...massage? _ The mere mention of 'massage' made Sui aware of the muscles knots around his body. His body suddenly felt stiffer as his mind started to wonder and wish it were lighter. He did not particularly enjoy the idea of getting a full body massage by a stranger but he could see the benefits so he did not mind going.

_ But Thai? _ "What's the difference between a normal massage and a Thai one?" Sui asked, although he was sure that Karu did not know either. 

“I don’t know!” Karu’s eyes grew in excitement. “Shall we try? It’s just down the street!”

“Now??” Sui actually did not mind, but it had always been his instinctive reply so that he could buy time to think about it. 

“Are you busy?” Karu asked, the hopefulness in his fade slightly fading. “Or maybe we could go later…”

“Oh no, it’s fine. We can go now.” Sui replied. “I was just about to do the laundry, but having a massage first should be good too.”

Karu have a wide grin and grabbed Sui’s hands. “Okay let’s go!” he exclaimed as he tried to pull Sui towards the entrance.

“Ah Karu, wait. I need to change…” Sui said, glancing at his boxers. 

* * *

 

Sui shifted his feet nervously. They were in a dim room with two separate massage beds. Two female masseuses were preparing a bed each, supposedly one for Karu and one for Sui.  They didn’t seem Japanese, so Sui assumed that they really were Thai. Soft calming music played in the background, and Sui could also smell a faint pleasant aroma about the room.

“Karu,” he whispered, his hands nervously holding onto a single towel wrapped around his hips, covering only halfway down his thighs. He was almost naked safe for the towel and his underwear. “Karu, why are we naked!” he exclaimed softly. 

“So that they can directly touch us, of course!” Karu whispered back with an excited smile. Sui face turned red. He knew that of course, but hearing Karu saying it bluntly made it worse. He was already uncomfortable, as he was not used to being naked outside of home, and much less in front of girls. Seeing Karu as almost-naked as him was not helping either. He shuddered as his mind started to imagine what it’s like to be touched directly by foreign hands.

_ Crap. _ Sui felt a familiar little ache at his groin. Immediately, he shifted his thoughts away and started looking for things to distract him from his current thoughts. “H-how long do you think it will take?”

Karu laughed. He already answered that question before they entered and for Sui to ask for a particular detail again was a sure sign of his nervousness. He knew that Sui is uncomfortable in showing his skin, so him being nervous in people actually touching him directly did not come as a surprise. “Ahaha! Sui calm down, please!” Karu said. “It will be fun!”

“Sirs,” chimed a smooth lady’s voice. Sui and Karu turned and saw their respectively assigned masseuses gesture towards their beds. “The beds are ready. Please lie down on it.”

Karu happily compiled, skipping towards his bed and promptly lying face down. Sui, on the other hand, slowly and nervously moved towards his and laid down, his eyes gazing at everything that has nothing to do with the situations like the wall, the potted plants and the ceiling. He felt stiffer than usual. 

“Please relax,” the lady gently said. Sui found her voice scary, but he figured that there was nothing he could do so he simply laid still.   _ Whatever,  _ he thought as he buried his face into the bed, his eyes becoming moist.  _ I don’t know anymore.  _ He shuddered as he felt unfamiliar fingers upon his bare shoulders.

“Sir, please relax.”

_ How?! _

* * *

 

Moments passed. Sui wasn’t sure how long. So far the massage wasn’t as bad as he imagined. Rather, he was enjoying it.  He groaned softly in pleasure as the masseuse kneaded each and every muscle knot in his back. He turned his head to look across the room at Karu,  who was making many ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’, the only reason why Sui had not dozed off from the pleasure. Karu seemed to be enjoying every bit of it.

“Nnng!” Karu let out a groan. He opened an eye and gave a grin at Sui. “Feels great, doesn’t it?”

Sui returned with a satisfied groan of his own.  The masseuse had worked on his back, his arms, his hands and even his fingers, and is now working on his legs. He felt her slowly work her way up from his feet, to his calves, his thighs and…

“Eep!” 

Sui gave a muffled yelp under his bed.  _ Where is she touching! _ Sui’s face cringed under the bed as he felt a hand go from his thighs to a spot that’s dangerously close to his crotch.  _ Isn’t that part under the towel?! _ Sui thought as his mind went into panic. He turned his head again to look at Karu’s reactions, hoping for the slim chance that Karu would be opposed to the touch. To his disappointment, Karu was biting his bottom lips with closed eyes, a smile running across his face and his moaning not stopping; he was really enjoying every bit of this.

“Sir, your part here is quite stiff,” Sui’s masseuse commented as if it was the most normal thing to say while rubbing near someone’s crotch. “Please relax.”

Sui could not. His breathing became harder with each rub, his hands stiffened and clenched hard to resist the sensation. Any higher and she would be touching his briefs. It felt uncomfortably good, in a erotic way, which is not a good thing. Sui winced. He’s in trouble. The ache in his groin that he felt earlier was returning. Before he knew it, he felt his grown member pushing into the bed, harder and harder.

_ Endure, Sui. Endure.  _ He told himself repeatedly. He tried every known method to calm himself down, but try as he might, he could not get his mind away from the sense of touch at his inner thigh. He looked at Karu again for any signs of discomfort, but Karu gave none. Even with the untroubled expression on his face, Sui could tell that Karu was also feeling it  _ there _ , but he was enjoying every moment of it, choosing not to care. 

“Okay, sir.” The hands stopped. Sui breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Finally. _

“Sir, can you please turn around?”

_ Huh? _ Sui heard her loud and clear, but he had to ask again. “Sorry?”

“Turn around,” she repeated.

“Okay!” Karu’s said cheerily from across the room as he turned around, laying his body face up. Sui almost wanted to cry. How can Karu be so shameless? Is he not worried a single bit?  _ Or maybe I’m the strange one here, _ Sui thought miserably. He reluctantly and awkwardly sat up, careful not to ‘expose’ anything under the towel. The thought of showing anyone a bulge at his crotch frightens him. 

_ Ah. _ Sui stopped before he lies down.  _ I’m going to lie...down? Face up?  _ He looked at his crotch and started panicking. There is no way he could hide  _ it. It’s _ going to stick out. 

“Sir, it will be okay.”

Sui turned to face his masseuse, who was smiling in attempts of comfort him. He turned to look at Karu again and saw him enjoying as usual, and back to the masseuse’s reassuring smile.  _ I guess she’s used to seeing...it, so it should be fine?  _ Sui tried to reason to himself. 

“Sir, please lie down.” Sui felt a tinge of impatience in her voice. 

_ I give up.  _ Sui lied on the bed face up, erasing all thoughts from his mind. He could feel his member pressing against the towel, a sure sign at it is definitely bulging and visible for all who wants to see.  _ I give up,  _ he told himself again, staring blankly into the ceiling, trying his best to prevent himself from thinking and entertaining any thought that entered his head as the masseuse started to work on his inner thighs, hands now dangerously near his balls. 

_ I give up. _ Sui hold himself once more as he bit his lower lips and closed his eyes.

Giving up is hard.

* * *

 

“Uwaa! That felt great!” Karu exclaimed as he walked out of the shop, causing some passer-bys to turn. “I’m satisfied!”

Sui could not complain. He did feel refreshed and the process did feel great. It felt great in more ways than he wanted, but nevertheless, still great. “Yeah, it’s not bad.” Sui commented.

“When she touched my inner thighs, I was quite surprised!” Karu said. “But it felt so good.”

The memory caused Sui to become slightly uneasy. “I-I guess it’s great. I wasn’t expecting that easier.” 

“Ahaha!” Karu gave Sui a pat on the back. “I thought you would freak out and run away! Honestly though, were you okay?”

“Yeah, somehow.” Sui replied, looking away. “It got...really close.”

“Hehh.” Karu gave a sly grin. Sui felt uneasy. He had a bad feeling that Karu had inferred something about him from his response. “Did you like it?”

“Er…” Sui wasn’t sure how to reply. He wanted to say ‘No’ but he could not deny that it did feel good.

“I understand,” Karu said as he placed his hands onto Sui’s shoulder. 

Sui simply frowned. “Let’s go back,” he changed the topic. “I have to do the laundry.”

“Okay!” said Karu, keeping his cheeky grin as they both made their way home.


End file.
